


Rope Burns

by Rumpeltyltskyn



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/pseuds/Rumpeltyltskyn
Summary: A short moment set after Doc and 10K get in the car at the end of Down the Mississippi.





	Rope Burns

“I hope Sketchy and Skeezy’ll be okay.”

Doc pulled the car door closed after him, settling into the seat beside the kid. With 10K, Addy, and himself squeezed into the backseat of the small car, it was definitely a tight fit, but it was doable. He offered 10K a smile, patting his shoulder. “Ah, don’t worry about those two. I’ve known ‘em a long time, they can handle a couple Zs.”

10K just nodded, falling silent as the car pulled off. Doc watched him carefully out of the corner of his eye, his worry still lingering despite having found him safe. He was quiet, even for 10K, his eyes trained on his hands, until one came up and rubbed idly at his throat. “You okay kid?” Doc asked, giving 10K’s shoulder a squeeze.

10K just shrugged slightly. “Thought I was gunna turn,” he said, voice low, rubbing his throat again.

Sharing a concerned look with Addy, he wrapped his arm around 10K’s shoulder. Doc hugged him into his side. “I know, I’m sorry,” he said, smoothing back his hair. “I should’ve gotten to you before all that happened.”

10K leaned into Doc, just enough to let him know he was grateful for the comfort. “Thanks for coming back for me.”

Doc pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Always, kid, always.”


End file.
